Kakak, Tidur Yuk?
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Naruko itu suka dengan suasana malam hari. Kadang, akan terasa menyenangkan saat menikmati waktu malam berdua hanya dengan Kakaknya. / "Kak, tidur yuk?" /


_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Note : Anggep aja lanjutan dari 'Kakak Mau Coklat?' dan 'Lune'. Pengakuan; belakangan memang lagi kepengen banget buat NaruNaru (Lagian, bacaan ringan mungkin udah ngepas di hati daripada bikin yang panjang-panjang, tapi gak ngubah fakta kalau kapan-kapan saya bikin lagi). Anyway, maaf kalo saya banyak dosa._

* * *

Naruko pernah bilang; ia suka malam hari.

Entah itu duduk di teras, atau hanya memandang langit dari jendela kamar, ia akan selalu bilang pada kakaknya bahwa ia menyukai malam hari. Tak bisa dijelaskan dengan hanya sekadar kata-kata, namun, Naruko menyukai atmosfirnya.

Biasanya, Naruto akan bernyanyi untuknya. Alunan gitar yang berirama akan senada dengan suara khas yang ia keluarkan dan di sisi, Naruko akan senantiasa tersenyum dan menikmati apa yang bisa ia dengar. Itu menyenangkan.

Atau hal lain. Terkadang, menikmati rasi bintang di teras rumah akan sangat menyejukkan saat mereka saling tunjuk ke arah langit, dengan posisi terbaring, menatap langit yang sama, lalu tertawa hingga pada akhirnya sang Kakak akan tersenyum lembut saat Naruko terlelap dibuai oleh sejuknya udara.

Kakaknya akan mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa ia sadari, membawanya ke kamar, lalu membaringkannya dengan ditutup selimut hangat. Biarlah bantal bertumpuk menjadi sandaran kepalanya, semoga ia mendapat mimpi indah; itulah yang Naruto harapkan.

Terkadang, diam-diam Naruko suka memperhatikan Kakaknya. Menulis buku harian dan memetik senar gitar di malam hari menjadi kebiasaan. Malah, kadang ia coba untuk bergabung, bernyanyi dengan nada rendah sebagai pengiring malam yang kian larut, atau malah tertawa dan mendapati wajah malu saat secara sengaja ia membaca _diary_ milik Kakaknya.

Setelahnya, mereka tertidur di kasur yang sama.

—atau malah, kadang Naruko yang mengajak Naruto seperti ini :

"Kakak, tidur yuk?"

Dan dibalas hanya dengan senyum lembut dengan gelengan kecil mengiringi.

Faktanya, Naruko tak pernah tahu kapan Naruto tertidur. Yang ia tahu, ia akan tertidur saat Naruto masih sibuk dengan hal-hal yang sederhana semacam; bermain gitar, _diary_ atau hanya bersenandung menatap langit dari jendela. Tak ada yang spesial, namun, itu merupakan masa-masa yang manis bagi Naruko, entah mengapa.

Karena itulah, untuk kali ini, ia menarik lengan Naruto untuk naik ke atas kasur. Meskipun Naruto menolak, Naruko akan memaksa. Ia tidak peduli jika Naruto cemberut atau apa, karena sebenarnya, setidaknya, ia ingin tertidur bersama Kakaknya dalam waktu yang sama untuk sekali saja.

"Iya, iya."

"Yeaaay!"

 _Naruko kegirangan._

Saat Naruto berbaring di sebelahnya, Naruko mencoba naik ke atas dada bidangnya, mengelus lembut dada bidang sang Kakak seakan ia rindu pada peluk yang Naruto miliki. Naruko menyukai hal seperti ini, karena itulah ia memaksa. Toh, Naruto juga terlihat tidak berontak terhadapnya.

"Jadi, ada apa kali ini?"

"Eh, apanya?"

"Kamu ini ... Kamu gak bakalan begini kalau gak ada maunya."

"Kok Kakak tau sih?"

"Iya dong. Kamu itu tipe cewek yang mudah ditebak, tau."

"Ih nyebelin!"

"Hahaha."

 _Naruto tertawa padanya._

Saat Naruto tahu apa yang ia maksud, Naruko sedikit merayap ke atas tanpa peduli jika ia tengah menggoda Kakaknya sendiri dengan dadanya. Hangat akan deru napas saling menyembur muka begitu terasa seiring dengan Naruko yang menuntun kedua tangan Naruto untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Naruko tersenyum.

"Kak, aku lagi pengen …."

"Pengen apaan?"

"Jangan bikin aku bilang!"

 _Naruto tertawa kecil._

"Memangnya, udah gak tahan gitu?"

"Lagian Kakak sih yang gak pernah ngajak."

"Lah 'kan kamu yang pengen, harusnya tinggal bilang ke Kakak."

"I-itu …."

"Huh ... Maaf ya?"

"Eh, kok minta maaf?"

"Kakak enggak peka sih."

 _Naruko tersenyum dibuatnya._

 _Segera ia mencium bibirnya, melumat bibirnya, memasukkan lidahnya dan bertukar liur di dalam sana. Merasakan satu sensasi hangat akan nikmatnya berbagi cinta yang mereka miliki._

" _Kakak."_

" _Iya?"_

" _Empat ronde ya?"_

"… _."_

 _Buru-buru Naruto menutup diri dengan selimut._


End file.
